Lessons
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE*  Puck gives Rachel a lesson in something she's never done before.  Silly, fluffiness, ONE SHOT


"I'm not sure about this, Noah," Rachel said, staring at the object in front of her as though it were something terrifying.

"Come on, Rach, you said you wanted to learn." Puck ran his hand down her arm slowly.

"Yes, well, I didn't think I would have to learn with something so big," she snapped, glaring at him. He just smirked at her, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth and trailing up her jaw.

His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, "Just relax; stuff like this comes naturally."

Rachel shuddered slightly as he pulled back before taking a deep breath. "All right, Noah, let's do this!" she said, grinning.

Puck winked at her. "That's my girl. Now, where do your hands go?" Rachel gripped it firmly but not tightly. "Atta girl. Now turn it on." The object rumbled to life, the vibrations coursing through her body.

"Noah!" Rachel cried, panic in her voice.

"It's okay, just relax! Relax. That's what's supposed to happen. Now, apply pressure _with your right foot,"_ he stressed when she went to move her left foot.

"It feels weird," Rachel grumbled even as she obediently moved her right foot.

"I know, but you'll get used to it, I promise. Okay, grabbed that and move it to where you want it." Rachel huffed in annoyance as she grabbed the long shaft roughly. "Careful!" Puck growled. "Be gentle!"

She glared at him. "Do you want to do this?"

Puck held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just trying to help."

Grasping the shaft once again, she moved it to where she needed it and the vibrations slowed. "OH!"

"Yeah, that's right, baby, see, you're doing it! Go slow; too much, too fast isn't good."

Rachel ignored him, choosing to pay attention to other things.

"You don't have to keep holding that, Rach," he piped up.

She scowled, her grip tightening slightly. "I know that; I want to hold it." He watched her hand smooth over the top subconsciously and licked his lips. They spend the next two hours there, Puck being tortured as he watched her tiny hands move with growing confidence.

"Do you wanna go to your house?" Noah asked when he had finally had enough.

He watched her bit her lip. "Yes, this vibration just is not doing it for me."

"Well, you better get used to it," he told her. "Do you want me to drive or do you want to continue practicing? You're going pretty good."

Rachel straightened in the seat, pretty proud of herself and her newfound driving abilities. "Do you think I should?"

Puck chuckled. "Babe, you need to get out there instead of just driving around here," he told her, gesturing to the empty parking lot he had taken her to for practice.

"Okay." Her brow furrowed in concentration, she pulled out, her dainty hands placed at ten and two (he had finally gotten her to release the gear shift after begging). She pulled into her driveway easily and Puck noted that neither of her fathers cars were there.

"Would you like to come in, Noah?" Rachel asked, turning off the truck. Silence filled the cab, almost deafening after the roar of the truck.

"Um, sure." She beamed at him, handing him the keys before slipping out of the cab. He followed her up the walk, inside the house and up to her room. Rachel sprawled across the bed and Puck laid down beside her.

"Thank you so much for teaching me how to drive today," she told him, finding his hand on the bedspread and lacing their fingers together.

"No big, babe. You're pretty good at it and you looked fucking hot behind the wheel of my truck." He smirked when she turned to look at him. "What? 'S'true." He tugged her towards him and kissed her gently. She pulled herself up until she was straddling him, her dark hair falling like a curtain around them.

"Yeah?"

"Totally."

**A/N: Because hsmrmae **_**didn't **_**abuse her (I hope you're a 'her,' or boy, will my face be red...) birthday privileges and demand I write her something, I decided she should get a nice little one shot :) Everyone wish her a happy birthday, she turned seventeen yesterday!**


End file.
